Azucar amargo
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando en una relacion algo cambia? ¡Mi primer angst! 8o cap!
1. Chapter 1

Hacia tiempo que la relacion entre Sora y Leon habia comenzado, todo habia sido un sueño… el le habia regalado las mas hermosas rosas rojas que ella hubiera visto, todos en el escenario Kaleido les felicitaron ¡Realmente eran la pareja perfecta!Ya llevaban varios meses de noviazgo, cuando comenzaron a pasar cosas raras entre ellos, en un prinicipio, Leon fue invitado a una demostración en su natal Francia, obviamente, Sora le acompañaria, pero la chica tambien tenia trabajo aparte: habia sido invitada a Japon, ya que el Emperador celebraba su cumpleaños numero 56, asi pues, habian sido invitados los mejores acróbatas japoneses y Sora era uno de ellos, fue asi como tuvieron que tomar caminos separados… y sin pensarlo, asi sucedió los siguientes meses… desgraciadamente tanto Leon como Sora comenzaron a tener presentaciones aparte, repentinamente, Sora comenzo a darse cuenta: Su amado Leon comenzaba a mostrarse algo indiferente con ella…

-¿Sucede algo?

Sora se acerco preocupada a Leon, lo abrazo

-No… no pasa nada…

Leon miro a Sora a los ojos

-¿Has estado muy ocupado?

Leon asintio, miro su reloj

-Es hora de ir a descansar, que descances Sora

Y sin decir nada mas, Leon separo a Sora de si, beso tiernamente la frente de la chica y se alejo… Sora le miro sorprendida...corrio a alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo de frente, se acero y apenas rozo sus labios… Leon quedo sorprendido ante la actitud de Sora…

Segundos después, Leon subia a su auto y se alejaba… Sora dio media vuelta, una lagrima recorrio el rostro de la chica ¿Qué habia sido todo eso?

Los dias pasaron y ambos seguian teniendo compromisos… sus citas comenzaron a espaciarse aun mas… y cuando se veian, intentaban pasarlo bien juntos y realmente eran intentos ya que Leon comenzaba a convertirse en un verdadero tempano de hielo en ocasiones… y en otras, la trataba con tanto cariño, que hacia sentir en Sora sentimientos cruzados, lo que la hacia pensar demasiado… hasta que un dia, cuando quizo darle la sorpresa a Leon, ¡Por fin habian terminado sus compromisos lejos de su amado Leon! Tomo el primer vuelo que encontro directo a E.U. llendo directamente al departamento del joven… ¡Sora tenia tantas cosas que contarle! Y no podia esperar mas… sun embargo, al lelgar al departamento de el, encontro las luces apagadas, toco un par de veces, pero nadie contesto, espero por un rato… pero nada… Leon no llego, convencida, decidio regresar al escenario Kaleido, cuando se encontro con la casera

-¿Busacas a Leon, Sora?

La chica asintio

-Me temo que no regresara hoy… salio con unos amigos a una fiesta…

La chica se sorprendio…

-Gracias por avisarme

-¿Quieres dejarle algun mensaje?

-¿Eh? No, ninguno… gracias…

Y sin decir nada mas, salio del edificio

Definitivamente el Leon cariñoso y tierno que habia conocido en alguna ocasiones estaba desvaneciendose…

-Seguro son ilusiones mias… seguro es el trabajo… sera mejor que lo deje divertirse…

Los dias siguieron transcurriendo y Sora recibio propuestas de trabajo alrededor del mundo, todos querian ver lo buena acróbata que era…

-Qiuiero pensarlo, por favor….

Esa fue la respuesta de la chica ante su jefe, aun pensaba en Leon, cuando los empresarios salieron de la oficina de Kalos, Sora penso en voz alta…

-En cuanto termine Leon sus compromisos se lo dire.. no quiero ir sola, quisiera que me acompañara…

-Lo siento Sora, pero en este contato solamente requieren de tu presencia…

-Entiendo jefe, lo pensare

-No tardes mucho

-Si

La chica asintio con tristeza… ¡Eran oportunidades excelentes! Hablaria con Leon para contarle todo… sin embargo, cuando llego al departamento de el, cual seria su sorpresa al verlo salir de su departamento bien arreglado… Leon la miro sorprendido

-¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Sora desaparecio para dar paso a una de sorpresa

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pues yo… yo…

El telefono celular de Leon sono y el joven contesto

-¿Bueno? Si… ya voy para alla…

Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sora

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Estoy ocupado… se rapida…

Varias lagrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de Sora…

-¿Qué tienes Leon?

-Nada… no tengo nada, Sora…

Sora se percato de la desesperación de Leon por irse…

-Lo siento Leon pero… ¿Hay alguien mas en tu vida?

Leon no contesto

-Ultimamente he notado que te has distanciado… y noto… noto que el brillo de tus ojos, tu mirada… ¡Es diferente!

Leon no decia ni una sola palabra

-Por favor, si es asi, ¡Mejor dejar todo aquí! ¡No quiero vivir con engaños! ¡Eres libre ¡

El chico en un acto de sorpresa para Sora, se acerco y la abrazo… lentamente se acerco a los labios de ella y la beso… pero… era diferente, ese beso fue totalmente diferente a todos los besos que habia recibido de él anteriormente… ese beso… era tan frio como el hielo… cuando se separaron, varias lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Sora… lentamente, ella se separo de él…

-Adios Leon… se que algo cambio entre nosotros… desde hace algun tiempo… algo cambio nuestra relacion… no se que fue

-Sora, yo…

-No… no intentes dar alguna explicación ahora… todo esto me lastima, no sabes cuanto… te amo, pero ¡No puedo hacer nada para evitar que seas feliz sin mi! Me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo ¡Y yo fui la unica ilusa que no se dio cuenta! ¡La unica que penseque todo estaba bien!

Sora se separo aun mas de Leon y salio caminando lo mas rapido que pudo, para después correr hasta llegar a su cuarto… al dia siguiente en el escenario Kaleido, un carro convertible hacia su arribo, era Leon, en sus manos llevaba un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre… en cuanto vio a Mei y a Rozetta, se acero a ellas

-¿Sora?

Ambas chicas miraron a Leon sorprendidas

-¿Es que no lo sabias?

-¿Saber que?

-Sora acepto un contrato por 5 años en el extranjero… ha ido a diferentes paises del mundo a demostrar que es l amejor de todas…

Al escuchar esto, varios petalos cayeron al suelo…

FIN

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de estilo Angts! Ojala les guste! Bueno, la verdad es que me inspire en la cancion de Azucar Amargo de Fey… al escuchar la letra me vino a la mente algo como esto… ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo J la verdad, es que a mi me partio el corazon este fic, pero disfrute al escribirlo (sigh, pobre Sora) en fin… Saludos y cuidense!


	2. Believe

Mei y Rosetta miraron a Leon sorprendidas… las rosas cayeron al piso y el aire jugueteo con algunos petalos… Leon no lo podia creer ¿Sora se habia ido? Por fin se dio cuenta… ¡De eso tan importante era de lo que queria hablar ella con el! Pero, como Leon no habia tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de ella… ya era demasiado tarde…

-¡Que estupido fui!

Pasaron algunos meses sin que supiera nada de Sora… ni siquiera sus amigas le daban razon de ella… o mas bien, por petición de Sora, ellas no le decian nada a Leon… un buen dia, completamente fastidiado, desesperado y molesto, dirigio a la oficina de Kalos, no aguantaba ese silencio que lo mataba…

-¿Por qué se fue Sora?

La mirada de Leon era desafiante, habia puesto sus manos en el escritorio de Kalos y exigia una explicación… Por su parte, Kalos simplemente ajusto sus lentes y se acerco igualmente desafiante a Kalos

-¿Por qué dejaste de amarla?

-Kalos yo…

-A mi no tienes porque explicarme nada… si ustedes dos tuvieron algun tipo de problema, deben de arreglarlo… a mi no me reclames nada, fue Sora la que tomo la decisión… si quieres que ella regrese, tendras que convencerla y mientras decia esto, le mostraba un boleto a Italia y una invitacion

-Tu tambien estaras ahí…

Leon tomo los boletos y dio media vuelta

-Gracias…

Y salio sin decir mas, Sara, que vio a Leon salir de la oficina de Kalos, sonrio animada al entrar

-¿Va ir por ella?

Kalos no contesto nada

-Por lo que veo… este chico esta decidido a recuperarla…

Kalos abrazo sorpresivamente a Sara y ella solamente se sonrojo… ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso…

Dias después, Leon tomaba el avion rumbo a Italia… no la perderia asi como asi… no ahora que sabia que lo que sentia por Sora, se hacia mas y mas fuerte…

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue ir a registrarse en un hotel, las horas de vuelo lo habian cansado… pero antes de eso, pregunto por el famoso circo donde se harian las presentaciones… hasta que llego a lo que habia sido un teatro romano antiguo… varios acróbatas se habian reunido ahí ya… pero… habia algunos acróbatas que se habian reunido en un circulo… todos daban vivas a un par de acróbatas... se acerco y…. ¡¡¡¡¡Cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir a Sora ahí!!!!! Las acrobacias de la chica seguian siendo las mismas… de hecho, eran tan espectaculares y hermosas como las que hacia con el en el escenario Kaleido… pero tambien descubrio, que la pareja de Sora, era un acróbata de unos 20 años de edad… con un buen cuerpo… de cabello negro, corto, una vez terminado el acto, los acróbatas ahí presentes, aplaudieron encantados de ver aquel hermoso espectáculo… pero… a Leon no le hizo mucho gracia, el ver como aquel joven tomaba la mano de Sora… se podia ver que las facciones del joven eran finas… bastante finas y varoniles… un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Leon… aquel chico bien podia enamorarse de Sora, pero Sora… ella no se enamoraria de el tan fácilmente…

Repentinamente, aquel chico tomo a Sora entre sus brazos… y para sorpresa de Leon, beso a la Sora se sonrojo… ¿¡Que habia sido todo eso!? ¿Era parte del show? Quizo saber mas, sin embargo, los acrobatas y el publico no dejaron pasar a Leon.. sí habia visto bien, ese chico habia besado la frente de Sora de una forma tan tierna… bajo a Sora de sus brazos y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el interior de aquel circo…

-¿Verdad que hacen una hermosa pareja?

-¡Ella es mas hermosa en persona que en los videos!

Un chico con una playera blanca en la cual tenia el rostro de Sora sonreia animado

-¡El es tan guapo! ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Una chica de cabello negro y de lentes, miraba emocionada

Leon se quedo aun sorprendido… ¿Pareja? ¿Ellos dos?

No dudo en preguntarle a aquella joven

-Disculpa… ¿ellos son…?

-¿Novios? ¡Claro que si! ¿No lo sabias? ¡Son una de las mejores parejas que hemos visto!

Leon no pudo evitarlo, sintio que las piernas le temblaban… ¿Cómo era posible…? Sora y ese chico eran… ¿Pareja? No… no era posible…

Mientras, dentro de aquel hermoso circo, aquel chico abrazaba a Sora…

-Gracias Angel mio por permitirme esta dicha a tu lado…

La estrecho en sus brazos aun mas, con ternura, acaricio el sedoso cabello de Sora… busco el rostro de ella y beso tiernamente cada parte, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales beso tiernamente, primero, con pequeños besos… los cuales se volvieron poco a poco en apasionados besos… hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire…

-Te amo, Sora, cada dia que pasa te amo aun mas…

Sora le miro sonrojada y emocionada… abrazo aun mas al chico

-Yo tambien te amo Kai…

Repentinamente, un joven de 13 años aparecio, cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve…

-¡Sora, Kai! ¿Qué creen? ¡Dicen que ya llego el ultimo acróbata que faltaba! ¡Ahora si podremos ensayar todos juntos!

-Me alegra eso Pietro… Por cierto, Sora y yo iremos a recorrer Roma y queremos que alguien como tu, nos muestre todas las maravillas de esta hermosa ciudad…

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Claro que si!

-Iremos en mi carro

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pietro subio al carro de Kai, era un hermoso convertible negro… mientras que Kai abria la puerta caballerosamente a Sora, el chofer ya estaba encendiendo el motor… fue asi, como recorrieron los lugares principales de Roma… durante el recorrido, Kai no dejaba de mirar a Sora y viceversa… ya entrada la noche, dejaron a Pietro en su hotel y después, Kai llevo a Sora a un hermoso restaurante en las afueras de Roma, donde podia verse perfectamente bien la ciudad… ambos se dirigieron a la terraza del lugar… en verdad que la ciudad se veia hermosa!!!!!!!! Muy hermosa, Sora vestia un hermoso vestido escotado y en color blanco y rosa, mientras que Kai vestia un traje en color negro hermoso… ambos tomaron asiento y pidieron su cena, la velada fue de lo mejor, brindaron con los mejores vinos que Roma les podian ofrecer… pasaron las horas y…

-Ya es tarde, te llevare a tu departamento

-¡Si!

Ambos se disponian a partir de aquel restaurante cuando… una chico de cabellos grises aparecion enfrente de ellos… ¿¡Sora!?

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Bueno… ¡¡¡Ya regrese!!!! Aquí esta el segundo cap!!! Ojala que les guste!!!! Bueno cada cap tendra el titulo de una cancion… el de este cap, le puse Believe por la cancion de Cher… Sora por fin volvio a encontrar el amor y bueno… Leon ahora la busca… ¿Qué pasara?

-Ayann: Bueno, como viste, Sora conoce a alguien y se enamora, lo que es mejor su amor es correspondido!!!! Pero bueno, aun continua, ojala que te guste este cap!!!!

-Koama: Te dire, este fic sera un poco Angst… habras mas lagrimas… (sobretodo por el titulo de las canciones que seran el titulo de ojala te guste este cap!!! Y a tu prima tambien!!!!!

-Luceiro: Muchas gracias por los halagos!!! Leon va a sufrir ver a Sora con Kai… no te preocupes!!!!

-Kro: Pues como veras, ya lo continue, ¡¡¡ojala te guste este cap!!!!

-Princess Mako: Amiga mia, aquí esta la continuación, y pues te dire, sera algo Angst, pero tendra sus toques de humor y romance, asi que disfrutalo mucho!!!!!

-FlorHaunted Je, je a petición , este fic continua!!! Como veras, este es el 2º cap, ojala te guste!!!!!


	3. Leave my heart

Leon miro a Sora sorprendido… ¡Cuan hermosa se veia con ese vestido! Realmente se veia aun mas hermosa que cuando fue su novia, sin embargo, la mirada de Sora fue de indiferencia…

-¿Leon? Hola… Kai, ya es tarde ¿Nos vamos?

Sora sonrio a Kai mientras Leon veia pasmado la escena, se habia quedado completamente en blanco sin saber que hacer… no esperaba ver a Sora ahí… y menos acompañada "de ese tipo", intento detenerla

-¡Sora! Yo…

La chica le miro fijamente al rostro

-Leon, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, hace tiempo que no te interesa nada respecto a mi… vamos Kai

La chica tomo del brazo a Kai y salieron de aquel restaurante, Leon, por su parte, se habia quedado en blanco… no lo podia creer!! Sora, su amada Sora, lo habia dejado ahí, plantado ¿Verdaderamente lo habia olvidado? A su mente regresaron aquellos recuerdos de cuando el habia comenzado a ser indiferente con ella… a su mente regresaron aquellos recuerdos en los cuales Sora hacia todo lo posible por salvar su relacion…

-Relacion que yo, idiotamente, terminé…

-¿Dijo usted algo?

-No, nada, gracias, me retiro…

-Pero señor…

Leon dio la media vuelta… dejando al mesero confundido al escucharlo hablar en voz baja… regreso a su hotel, no tenia ganas de salir, la culpabilidad lo mataba… mientras tanto, Sora y Kai iban ya de regreso al departamento de ella

-¿El es de quien me hablaste?

Sora asintio

-Es alguien a quien en su momento quize mucho, pero… hizo todo lo posible por matar poco a poco el amor que le tenia…

_FLASH BACK_

Después de lo que le habia hecho Leon, esa misma noche se dirigio a la oficina de Kalos, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no habia poder humano que la hiciera regresar hacia atrás… iria a ese circo que le habia propuesto Kalos, ya era hora de cambiar de ambiente y eso haria, el ser la pareja de Leon solo le traeria malas experiencias, al verlo todos los dias, al saber que el ya no sentia nada por ella… que ya no los unia nada… si, tal vez era huir, pero no habia otra opcion, las heridas del corazon de Sora eran tan profundas que sangraban a simple vista… ya no, ya no queria seguir asi, preocupandose por alguien que ya no la amaba, ya no… tal vez era cobardia, pero mientras su corazon sanara, y pudiera reunir todos los pedazos en los cuales habia quedado destrozado, seria difícil, pero no imposible, asi pues, acepto la propuesta de Kalos y sin decir nada a nadie, mas que dejando una nota en su habitación, salio a media noche rumbo a Italia… camino a otro lugar con nuevas personas y otro ambiente….

Cuando llego a Italia, llovia, rápidamente tomo un taxi y en el poco ingles que sabia, pidio que la llevaran a su hotel, ya después se preocuparia por conseguir un departamento, miro al cielo ¿Qué estaria haciendo Leon? Sonrio tristemente ¡Aun pensaba en Leon! Sonrio vagamente, tomo rápidamente el taxi y se dirigio a su hotel.

Le asignaron su habitación y entro ¡Nunca penso que fuera tan hermosa y espaciosa! Dejo las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo y se tiro en la cama… no tenia ganas de hacer nada… varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, lo amaba, no lo podia negar, pero la actitud de Leon la lastimaba y ella ya no soportaria mas algo asi… pero… aun lo amaba ¡Lo amaba tanto, que seria imposible olvidarlo! Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… lloro amargamente por largo tiempo… hasta que se quedo dormida, cuando desperto, varios rayos de sol se colaban por aquel ventanal, se puso de pie y se miro al espejo, tenia los ojos hinchados, se veia cansada y su rostro reflejaba tristeza… miro la hora y se dio cuenta que apenas estaba a tiempo para llegar al circo al cual Kalos la habia enviado

-Ya es hora…

Con cierta monotonia se dispuso a salir… el sol brillaba en lo alto, las tiendas y los restuaurantes comenzaban abrir… en otro tiempo, todo ese colorido hubiera emocionado a Sora, pero ahora, todo en su vida era gris… habia decidido dejar libre a la persona que mas amaba, aun asi le costara la vida entera, habia dejado libre a Leon… cuando llego al circo, el colorido apenas y llamo su atención, varios jóvenes acróbatas se acercaron a ella al reconocerla, ella simplemente sonrio, habia decidido fingir, "no pasa nada" se dijo asi misma, "todo estara bien" fueron las palabras que se repitio una y otra vez… saco la mejor sonrisa que tenia, fingida, claro esta, pero logro despistar a todo el mundo, menos a alguien que la veia a lo lejos…

-Hay Sora… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Aquella sombra desaparecio rapidamente. Sora entro a la oficina del que seria temporalmente su nuevo jefe, firmo el contrato y rapidamente se incorporo al circo… a su ingreso, le presentaron a todo el elenco… uno de los coordinadores se encargo de eso…

-Mi nombre es Angel y te llevare a conocer al elenco, ven por aquí…

-¡Gracias!

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo

-Abdi, el ilusionista

-¡Mucho gusto!

-Boris, el malabarista

-¡Hola!

-Isaac, el payaso

-Que tal!

Y asi sucesivamente, hasta que media hora después, Sora conocia ya a todo el elenco…

-Quiero presentarte tambien a otra persona que ha sido de gran apoyo en este lugar, Sora, te presento a Hikaru, ella es nuestra psicologa y tambien apoya en el circo, Hikaru Ikki, te presento a Sora Naegino.

-¡Mucho gusto!

Hikaru estrecho la mano de Sora, quien miro a los ojos a Hikaru… casi las lagrimas se le salian, pero logro contenerlas…

-Bien Sora, hoy conoceras las instalaciones y cómo es el funcionamiento de todo esto, Hikaru te llevara a conocer el lugar

-¡Si, gracias!

Mientras Hikaru hablaba, el pensamiento de Sora aun se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo… aun pensaba en Leon, lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y por mas que habia intentado, no lo podia olvidar…

-… y por ultimo, estas son las llaves de tu departamento ¿Sora?

Cuando Sora abrio los ojos, enfrente de ella se encontraba Hikaru, mirandola fijamente

-Eh… perdon… yo…

-No tienes de que pedir perdon

Hikaru sonrio

-Estas son las llaves de tu departamento, y esta es la direccion

Sora agradecio y se dirigio hacia la salida del circo, tenia una mirada melancolica… varias lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica nuevamente… ya llevaba bastante tiempo llorandole a Leon… dolia, realmente dolia, no podia hacer nada mas que eso, llorar por el, pero sabia que habia hecho lo correcto… aun asi, lo seguia amando… cuando por fin pudo instalarse en su departamento, penso que seria diferente, ya no el hotel, donde habia dejado tantos recuerdos de Leon… mas no fue asi, en el departamento, aun sentia que Leon le hacia falta… aun cuando la depresion que comenzaba a presentar la enmascaraba tan bien que nadie se daba cuenta, algunas personas que habian comenzado a ser cercanas a ella, se habian dado cuenta de ello… le hablaron, le aconsejaron, pero a ninguna de ellas hizo caso… hasta que un buen dia, viendo una película romantica, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar como si nada, no pudo mas y llamo por telefono a quien nunca penso hablarle…

-"¿Bueno?"

Aquella voz masculina hizo que Sora se paralizara… ¡Era la voz de Leon¡De su amado Leon! Vrasi lagrimas volvieron a brotar de nuevo… mientras que del auricular, Leon preguntaba por aquella persona desconocida que le habia hablado… sin recibir respuesta por parte de Sora…

Ya habian pasado algunas semanas en las que Sora llamaba sin contestar… y siempre terminaba llorando… hasta que un buen dia, sin pensarlo, saco de su despensa una botella de vino ¿Qué se sentira emborracharse? La chica sin pensarlo dos veces, casi se bebe toda la botella completa… al dia siguiente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la molestaba… Sora se levanto aun deprimida, ya no podia mas… se dirigio hacia el circo y pregunto por Hikaru

-Se encuentra en su oficina

-¡Gracias!

-Sora… te vez mal

-Eh… si… tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gracias Pietro

-¡De nada!

Sora se dirigio hacia el despacho de Hikaru, toco la puerta y se dejo escuchar una voz

-¡Adelante!

Sora miro a Hikaru

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Si, claro!

En cuanto Sora tomo asiento, lloro lo mas amargamente que pudo… Pasaron algunas horas y despues Sora salia del despacho de la joven con un pequeño libro en la mano…

-Ojala te sirva de algo

-¡Gracias!

En cuanto llego a su departamento, tomo el libro y lo abrio… no habia llegado ni a la mitad de aquel libro y varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Sora… continuo leyendo, hasta que termino el libro… despues de algunas semanas, el semblante de Sora cambio y su actitud tambien, sonreia mas abiertamente, ya no se deprimia… era mas espontanea y natural, comenzaba a ser la Sora de antes… comenzaba nuevamente a brillar… ya no permitiria que nada ni nadie la hiciera sentirse asi de triste… como cuando dejo libre a Leon…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Creeme Kai que fueron dias realmente tristes para mi…

Continuo Sora al recordar sus primeros dias en Italia

-Nunca pense que saldria de aquel agujero en el que me encontraba, no sabia cómo salir… pero ahora me siento feliz… siento que puedo ser feliz y seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase, de los malos momentos, prefiero no acordarme, me sirven de experiencia para no repetirlos, de los buenos momentos, guardarlos como un tesoro…

-Realmente has cambiado y bastante… ya no eres la niña que llego aquí… yo he visto ese cambio y me he enamorado tanto de la mujer…

Sora se sonrojo

-Es cierto!

Prosiguió Kai, meitnras detenia el auto y sin pensarlo dos veces busco algo entre su traje

-Pensaba dartelo mas tarde, pero ya no soporto mas… Sora… ¿Aceptarias ser mi esposa?

Notas de Lucy Oraki¡¡¡Por fin!!!! Después de meses de no actualizar, consegui terminar otro cap de este fic! Espero pronto poder animarme e inspirarme y continuar con los demas!!! Bueno, les cuento que ya termine el internado, ahora me falta otro año mas (servicio social) y listo!!!!!!!!! Ya habre terminado!!!!!!

-A FlorHaunted: Bueno, veras sufrir a Leon otro poco mas… realmente se lo merece por el momento je, je, je, no, no es cierto, pero según la historia y lo que tengo contemplado, si, debe de sufrir un poco mas ¿

- me!!: Je, je, bueno, él la dejo ir.. que se aguante!!! Je, je, je, bueno, ojala te guste este cap!!!!

- Andromeda no Sainto: Sip, y aun mas… cuando hayas leido todo este cap… Sora ya no es la sensible de antes… ¡¡Ojala te guste!!!!

- Natalia Kido: Que bueno que te guste!!!! Bueno, aquí esta el 3er cap! Ojala te guste!!!!

Y gracias por sus revs!!!! Ojala dejen mas!!!!!!


	4. Abrazame

Kai miraba al cielo… aquella vista era hermosa… un papel con unos resultados de laboratorio, se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de su departamento… miro de reojo aquella hoja y sonrio irónicamente… las palabras del medico resonaban en su mente una y otra vez como un eco que nunca se detenia… no…

Algo como eso no podía empañar su felicidad… sin duda alguna tenia que decírselo, pero no en este momento, tendría que esperar unirse a ella en matrimonio… tal vez era algo egoísta, pero la amaba y lo único que quería era estar al lado de ella hasta el final de sus días…

Al principio de su noviazgo con Sora lo conquistador y galante con otras chicas salía a la luz, sin embargo, al ver que varios chicos rodeaban a Sora y esta los paraba en seco dándole el lugar que Kai ocupaba en la vida de ella, le hicieron cambiar de opinión…

Sabia que su vida había cambiado al momento de conocerla… había sido popular con las chicas, pero desde que la conoció, su vida cambio… aun mas al enterarse de lo que tenia… era feliz al lado de ella y quería serlo para siempre… y asi seria…

Aquel papel era lo único que le impedía su felicidad completa… sabia que sus días estaban contados… sabia que esa calma llegaría a su fin… y no, no quería dejarla sola, pero el viaje que haría no tendría regreso… deseaba que solo fuera un sueño.. deseaba que nada de eso estuviera pasando… ya era feliz al lado de Sora, ya estaban comprometidos y los dos se amaban intensamente… ¿Por qué empañar esa felicidad diciéndoselo ahora? No… no quería hacerla sufrir, no quería verla derramar lagrimas por el… no quería verla deprimida nuevamente… la tormenta se acercaba, lo sabia, pero tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportarla… le diría a Sora lo que sucedia , en el momento que el consideraría adecuado…

Mas sin embargo, volvió a mirar aquel papel… realmente lo odiaba, ese papel había cambiado el rumbo de su vida… realmente lo odiaba, maldecía el dia en el que había ido al medico… tenia que decírselo a Sora… la amaba y le dolia de sobremanera el tener que darle la noticia, pero le habían diagnosticado un melanoma… esa maldita mancha en su cuerpo, había cambiado por completo su vida… se desespero, lloro y grito todo lo que pudo, mas sin embargo, nada de eso haría que el diagnostico de aquel papel cambiara… no había opción… tenia que hablar con Sora y preguntarle si ella realmente quería quedarse atada de por vida con el o dejarla ir… Penso en Leon Oswald, volver a acercarlos…se imagino despreciando a Sora, diciéndoles que no la amaba mas, que fuera feliz con Leon porque el… el no la quería… mas sin embargo, recordó la angelical sonrisa de Sora… no… el alejarla de él de esa forma, era muy cruel para ella, que ya había sufrido suficiente…

Varias lagrimas rodaban por su rostro… la quimioterapia seria dura y no quería que su amada Sora viera a un Kai decaído, débil, enfermo… no… Sora le había conocido sano, jovial… y asi seria…

Eso parecía una batalla a morir, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo en alejar a Sora de su lado, la otra parte, pedia a gritos que Sora continuara a su lado, que seria ella quien decidiera finalmente qué hacer…

-Al diablo con mis pensamientos, dejare todo esto en manos de Sora…

Sin muchos animos, Kai tomo un pequeño trago, volvió a mirar aquel maldito papel… sin pensarlo dos veces mas, busco el teléfono y llamó

-¿Sora? Quisiera hablar contigo, es algo serio… te veo en una hora ¿te parece?

Parecia que Sora había aceptado, colgó nuevamente el teléfono y se alisto para salir… si tenia que pasar algo, que pasara algo y de una vez, si Sora le dejaba, tendría que ser ahora y no arrepentirse después de la decisión tomada… le dolia, realmente le dolia el corazón tomar semejante decisión, pero para él, era mejor dejar a su amada Sora en buenas manos, que volviera a ser feliz, ya había sufrido demasiado con Leon como para que él, Kai, le hiciera sufrir aun mas con ese problema… no quería ver atada a Sora con el…

El papel decía lo siguiente:

"Los resultados de la biopsia arrojaron como hallazgos histopatologicos según los Niveles de Clarck un grado IV lo cual significa que este es un melanoma que compromete la dermis reticular, con medida de 1.0 mm es aconsejable realizar una extirpación, pero si esta se realiza, corre el riesgo de presentar metástasis ganglionar"

Bajo las escaleras de su departamento, entro a su carro y salió hacia el restaurante, mientras mas rápido, mejor… en el restaurante, Sora le esperaba, le saludo amorosamente

-Toma asiento, por favor

-¿Sucede algo Kai?

El chico suspiro

-Sora, ¿Qué harias si yo me fuera?

El rostro de Sora se torno serio

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Kai miro a Sora seriamente

-Sora… hay algo que debo contarte, es algo muy serio y grave

El rostro de Sora se torno en preocupación

-Ayer fui a recoger los resultados de los exámenes… fui a ver al medico también y… lo que tengo es cáncer Sora, tendre que ir a quimioterapia para que lo controlen… y yo…

Kai hizo una pausa, varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… le dolia, era muy doloroso para el y su corazón no soportaría, mas sin embargo, tenia que hablar con ella… decírselo… no la quería atada a el solo por lastima…

-Y yo no quiero tenerte atada a mi solo porque tengo esto… no quiero que sufras viéndome… te amo tanto Sora…

-¿Cómo?

Sora le miraba sorprendida y preocupada, mientras Kai extendia el papel

-Sora… piénsalo… te amo, pero el melanoma que tengo necesita quimioterapia… si por mi fuera, yo quisiera compartir lo que me queda de vida contigo… no me importa si es mucho o poco tiempo… si tengo que morir, quiero morir a tu lado, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo pero… no puedo tampoco ser egoísta… no puedo pensar solo en mi felicidad nada mas… tu tienes todo el derecho de buscar a alguien mas que te haga feliz… alguien que no este como yo… enfermo…

Sora le miro triste, molesta y a punto del llanto, su amado Kai, su novio, tenia un cáncer de piel, no quería verlo morir, pero le dolían las palabras del chico, rápidamente se puso de pie, tirando la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada

-¡No quiero!

Mas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Sora

-¡Quiero estar contigo todo este tiempo! ¡Tenemos que disfrutar la vida al máximo Kai! ¡Quiero dsifrutarte, quiero que seas mio! ¡A mi no me importa si tienes cáncer o no! ¡Te amo y eso es lo que importa! ¡Estare contigo hasta el final, asi sean años, meses, semanas o días! ¡Si tu propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie, nos casamos lo mas pronto posible!

Muchas personas que se encontraban ahí, se quedaron estupefactas… otras mas tiraron los cubiertos de la sorpresa… todo el restaurante quedo en silencio en escasos segundos… la música guardo silencio ante aquellas palabras… y Kai miro sorprendido a Sora, en ese momento, no había nadie mas a su alrededor, mas que ellos, todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano…

-Pero Sora…

-¡No insistas! ¡Te amo Kai! ¡Y quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa!

Todos los ahí presentes, entre comensales, músicos y meseros, irrumpieron en un gran y sonoro aplauso… en cuanto se dieron cuenta Sora y Kai, los ahí presentes se volcaban en felicitaciones hacia la pareja, pasadas algunas horas, Kai y Sora salian de ese restaurante

-¿Estas segura?

-Nunca lo había estado como ahora, Kai

-Bien, entonces avisare a Pietro para que sea nuestro testigo, y a Hikaru también, quisiera que ellos fueran nuestros testigos

-¡Si!

-Nos casaremos mañana mismo

Sora abrazo a Kai y lo beso tiernamente, realmente lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por el… sin importar hasta donde llegaría por el…

Como nunca faltan, algunos reporteros se encontraban ahí presentes y sin miramientos, harian lo que fueran por conseguir la exclusiva… si bien, Kai se encontraba en un precario estado de salud, pero esa era la boda que todos estaban esperando, asi que rápidamente se dirigieron a sus periódicos e hicieron que pararan la pagina de sociales… ¡Era la boda del siglo! Aunque fuera tan deprisa, era noticia, y ellos harian lo posible por averiguar la hora, el lugar y quienes serian los testigos…

Mientras tanto, en un departamento algo oscuro, un chico de cabellos plateados miraba una fotografía en la cual se encontraba una chica pelirrosa y el… abrazados… besándose… repentinamente, sono el teléfono

-¿Diga?

- Hola Leon… tengo noticias para ti… si te interesa saber que perderas a tu amada Sora, ven a la Iglesia de Santa Cecilia a las 10 de la manaña 

-¿Quién…?

Demasiado tarde, ya habían colgado se quedo extrañado ¿Sora? ¿Perderla? ¿A que se refería? Prendió la televisión un rato para distraerse, sin duda alguna, esa llamada había sido una broma de mal gusto… mas sorprendido quedo al ver las noticias de espectáculos…

Nos ha llegado la noticia de que el famoso acróbata Kai se casara con Sora, ambos trabajan en el Circo Sicilia… se rumora que al repentina boda se realizara debido a problemas de salud de Kai… nuestros reporteros estarán al pendiente de esta pareja 

Leon se fue de espaldas ¡Sora realmente se casaba! Pero ¿Por qué a el le habían hablado? ¿Acaso era una trampa de los reporteros? Iria, pero no para armar un escándalo, sino para descubrir al tipo que quería la nota a como diera lugar… realmente la noticia le había caído como bomba… y le dolia mucho en el fondo el no poder recuperar a Sora, mas sin embargo, tampoco podía impedirle el ser feliz y si esa felicidad estaba al lado de ese chico, el se convertiría en su angel guardian de ahora en adelante… si, iria pero no para darle gusto a los paparazzis… sino para apoyar a quien tanto amaba…

Al dia siguiente, Sora se encontraba vestida con un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco, al igual, Kai vestia un sencillo smoking, Pietro y Hikaru se encontraban ya listos para la boda, entrarían a la iglesia, mientras que Kalos entregaría a Sora, todo estaba listo, cuando de repente un grito se dejo escuchar

-¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos! ¡Tomen todas las fotos que puedan!

Varios paparazzis corrieron hacia ellos, sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada ya que ya habían entrado a la iglesia… todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que el sacerdote pregunto

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral… repentinamente, varios ruidos hicieron que los presentes voltearan hacia la dirección en la que provenían, ¡Era Leon entrando a la Iglesia! Varios reporteros le impedían el paso

-¿Vienes por Sora?

-¿A que se debe tu visita?

Entre empujones y jalones, Leon se deshizo de ellos y entro a la iglesia y sorpresivamente, cerro las puertas de la misma… volteo hacia los presentes…

Notas de Lucy: Gomen por la tardanza!!!! Pero creanme que con todas las cosas que me han pasado, la inspiración se borra!!! Creo que ya estoy saliendo del bache, asi que por eso escribi!!!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola!!! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, Leon tendra que vivir aun mas experiencias después del bombazo que recibio con la noticia de la boda de Sora… y bueno, como este es un angst, los personajes sufriran otro ratito mas…

A virakuadeuts.tari: ¡¡Me en canta que te gusten mis fics! Y bueno, aquí tienes el cuarto cap!! Claro que te agrego al msn!! Mi mail es hikaru(guion bajo)oraki, es en Hotmail… y muchas gracias por el halago!!!!

A Lyraacuario: Hola! que bueno que te animaste a leer mi fic!!! Ojala que te este gustando!!1 he aquí la continuación!!! J

Por el momento me despido, deseandoles lo mejor!!!! Dejen sus reviews!!!!


	5. Lloviendo estrellas

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral… todo mundo le miraba expectante, si bien, era un secreto a voces que Leon había sido novio de Sora y que, por alguna extraña razón (nunca explicada a los medios de comunicación ni a nadie mas) ambos se habían separado… algunos decían que había sido por otra mujer… otros decían que la rutina había terminado la llama del amor entre ellos… todos suponían y daban su punto de vista, sin embargo, los únicos que sabían todo con lujo de detalles, eran las mejores amigas de Sora… y Kai… asi como Leon…

Un leve murmullo se levanto en la iglesia… solo algunos asistentes notaron la presencia de Leon, mientras que Kai , Sora y el resto de los invitados continuaron con la ceremonia

Rapidamente Leon tomo asiento en la parte que mas cerca le quedaba… la ceremonia continuo, sin embargo, comenzo a sentir sienta impotencia… Sora, vestida de novia… y casandose con otro que no fuera el…

- Yo me lo busque…

Susurró…

Finalmente el sacerdote hacia la pregunta mas importante…

-¿Existe algún impedimento para que esta unión se lleve a cabo? Que hable ahora o que caye para siempre

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… algunos miraban a Leon… la situación se puso algo tensa cuando una chica que estaba al lado de Leon le dio un codazo y le susuro algo…

-¡Ve por ella!

Mas sin embargo Leon no se movio… ni hizo caso a lo que aquella chica le decía… y tenia dos motivos por los cuales no se movería de ese asiento por nada del mundo… el primero, porque él había dejado ir a Sora y NUNCA hizo nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad y dos, Sora ya era feliz y definitivamente esa seria su penitencia para el… verla en brazos de otro que no fuera el…  

-Si, como si fuera muy fácil…

Dijo para si

Y como nadie se movio de su asiento, ni dijeron nada, el sacerdote continuo… con la ceremonia, declarando a Kai y Sora como marido y mujer… los ahí presentes irrumpieron en aplausos y vivas… todos felicitaban a los novios…

Leon por su parte, se sintió tonto ahí ¿A que había ido? Pues nada mas había ido a ver a Sora… sabia que la había perdido y que no volveria a sus brazos… pero quería verla una vez mas… solo una vez mas… rápidamente abandono la iglesia, no sin antes ser interceptados por los fotógrafos y reporteros

-¿Fuiste invitado?

-¿Qué te pareció la boda de Sora?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Miles de preguntas que no podía responder… salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia su departamento, mientras tanto, los nuevos esposos salian de la iglesia, y, al igual que Leon, eran bombardeados por preguntas de todo tipo… tanto Sora como Kai se sorprendieron al saber que Leon había asistido a la boda, aun con la sorpresa en su rostro, como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud, despidiéndose de todos los reporteros y curiosos,  rumbo hacia su luna de miel…

Mas sin embargo, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas…. La enfermedad de Kai, comenzaba a hacer estragos… el cáncer de piel avanzaba poco a poco, asi que decidieron suspender la luna de miel…

"El famoso acróbata Kai, decide retirarse, hoy lo confirmo en una conferencia de prensa alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, acompañado de su ahora esposa, Sora Naegino, Kai, de 21 años de edad ha decidido anunciar que debido a su estado de salud, se retirara temporalmente de los escenarios, esto deja preocupados a todos, debido a que Kai ha ganado campeonatos mundiales y olímpicos en acrobacia… esperemos que pronto se recupere de su enfermedad, la cual mantiene a todo el mundo al pendiente de su salud"

La noticia había caído como bomba… se sospechaba que Kai se ausentaría de los escenarios, mas no que se retiraría, al enterarse de esto, los amigos que tenía la pareja fueron a visitarlos en cuanto supieron que se había hospitalizado, no habia dia en los cuales Kai y Sora no estuvieran solos en el cuarto de hospital, ya habían pasado algunas semanas y Kai volvia a apagar la televisión, hacia días que escuchaba la misma noticia de su retiro… nuevamente acudió al baño, la quimioterapia y radioterapia estaban ocasionando graves estragos en el, la cama de hospital no era muy confortable, pero tenia que aguantar todo eso si quería estar bien… eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y era la decima vez que tenia de acudir al baño por lo mismo, miro su cabello, poco a poco comenzaba a caerse…

-No importa, si con esto quedare bien, no importa

Y volvia nuevamente a su cama, Sora, permanecia sentada a su lado, se había quedado dormida, Kai la miro nuevamente

-Te amo tanto… no quiero que me veas asi, nunca quize… pero tu no lo permitiste… siempre quisiste estar a mi lado, creo que te he condenado…

El tambien comenzó a sentirse tenso… cierta tristeza inundo el lugar… repentinamente, varias lagrimas rodaron por el rostro del chico, el ver a Sora a su lado, el no poder disfrutar de la luna de miel… realmente era triste… pero había que hacer sacrificios… Kai acaricio el rostro de Sora, quien se levanto repentinamente

-¿Todo bien?

Sora se había despertado, miro con preocupación a Kai, los ojos hinchados del chico y algunas lagrimas que aun rodaban por su rostro, hicieron que Sora se acercara a el

-Lloraste

Sora le miraba preocupada, mientras que Kai intentaba disimular, sin poder conseguirlo, abrazo a Sora y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte

-¡No quiero condenarte conmigo! ¡No quiero! ¡Te amo tanto, que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa! ¡No quiero que me veas asi! ¡tu no!

Sora acaricio a Kai, le desgarraba el corazón el escuchar a su ahora esposo decir eso,

-Si, todo bien mi amor… dime Sora… ¿no estas arrepentida?

Sora miro fijamente a Kai

-¿De que? ¿De haberme casado contigo?

Kai asintió

-No, no lo estoy, tampoco estoy arrepentida de estar aquí contigo

Sora abrazo a Kai y el le correspondió

Los días pasaron y la quimioterapia y radioterapia continuaban, hasta que un dia, el medico de Kai llego con noticias…

-Bien Kai, Sora, quiero darles una noticia

-¿Qué sucede Doctor?

-Es algo serio y sinceramente quisiera que Sora también estuviera presente

-Claro, enseguida viene, pero digame ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo va funcionando la quimioterapia y radioterapia?

Es precisamente de eso de lo que vengo a hablarles

-Por favor, Doctor, no lo haga mas largo, dígamelo antes de que Sora regrese, no quiero preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta…

-¿Seguro?

El rostro del medico denotaba mucha seriedad

-Si

-Pues bien, te hemos realizado todos los exámenes y la noticia es que solo te queda medio año de vida… lo siento mucho, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada mas… mañana te daremos de alta…

-¿Me… medio año… de… vida…?

Kai quedo en shock… ¡No lo podía creer! Sintio como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo… ¡Medio año!

Cuando Sora entro a la habitacion, el medico ya se había retirado… Kai se encontraba palido… los ojos bastante hinchados a causa del llanto… sus puños estaban completamente apretados… casi sangrando…

-¿Qué paso?

El rostro de Sora cambio de la tranquilidad y la preocupación absoluto

-¡Kai!

El chico miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, con la mirada completamente perdida… miro a Sora, la cual se acerco a su cama, si lo ocultaba, Sora se sentiría mal, si lo decía, de todos modos Sora sufriría, no valia la pena guardarse el secreto…

-Me queda solo medio año de vida…

Sora quedo en shock…

-¿¡Que!?

-Que me queda medio año de vida…

Sora lo miro fijamente

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Kai

Sin poder contenerse, Kai se derrumbo en los brazos de su esposa… Sora sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, no... no era broma, tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y acaricio el controno de sus labios, acaricio el rostro del chico como si quisiera guardar cada en su memoria el rostro del chico… varias lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de ella, ambos lloraban desconsoladamente… ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi? ¿Por qué? Justo ahora que ella había encontrado el amor verdadero… después de tanto tiempo… justamente ahora, que él por fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida… ambos lloraron hasta mas no poder… tanto Kai como Sora se aferraban el uno al otro… no… no podía ser cierto… las lagrimas salian sin poder ser controladas, la tristeza inundaba el ambiente, ¿desesperacion? Si ¿injusticia? También ¿reclamos a la vida? No pudieron evitar pensar en ello ¿gritos de dolor? En silencio, ninguno de ellos había gritado de dolor, pero tanto el como ella en su interior reclamaban por el corto tiempo que permanecerían juntos… las lagrimas rodaban sin control tanto por el rostro de él como por el de ella… pasaron horas para que tanto el como ella se tranquilizaran… hasta que a Kai se le ocurrió algo

-No tiene caso que estemos aquí lamentándonos todo, Sora, quiero que nos vayamos a recorrer el mundo, que hagamos todas las locuras que no hemos hecho… ¡Vivamos estos 6 meses como los mas intensos de toda nuestra vida!

Y Sora no puso en tela de duda nada… asintió con la cabeza, al dia siguiente, un matrimonio viajaba rumbo a Grecia en el avión de las 10 de la mañana…

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Hola!!  Regrese!! Je, je, je después de tanto tiempo de no poder actualizar, heme aquí de vuelta!! Bueno, como podrán ver, sigh, Kai tiene poco tiempo de vida (creo que me he convertido en asesina de personajes, primero en el fic de Cicatrices y ahora este…) bueno, ¿el motivo? Esta medio justificado, es justo que Sora sea feliz con Kai, asi que creo que a futuro tratare  de describir  escenas tiernas en esta pareja, este fic, tendrá partes de angst, y también romance, asi que prepárense para sacer las cajas de pañuelos, por favor… ¡disfrutenlo! Por cierto, esto parecerá aviso de ocasión! Je, je, je, pero últimamente me he vuelto mas fan del shoujo manga con una autora que hace cada escena…. o (je, je, a verdad yo quisiera ser el personaje femenino en cuestión) me he enamorado de sus mangas!! Su nombre es Hino Matsuri y ha hecho mangas como Merupen Princes (MeruPuri) o wanted, el mas reciente es Vampire No Yoru o Vampire Knight!! Los protagonistas, todos estan como quieren!! Y bueno, si alguien sabe de cuantos tomos consta Vampire Knight, se lo agradecería mucho!! o donde puedo conseguir los scans ya sea en japonés o ingles…. Je, je, je, y ahí va otro anuncio mas… quisiera saber en donde puedo encontrar los scans de un manga llamado Hana zakarino Kimitachi he, de Hisaya Nakajo… he visto el live action y me gusto, he visto imágenes del art book y se ve que vale la pena!! También de otro manga, llamado Ouran Host Club… ¡quisiera ver los scans del manga! O el manga ya sea en japonés, no hay problema!! Por favor!!

A Erill: Je, je, tome muy en cuenta tu opinión!! Como veras, en este cap, Leon dejo a Sora ser felliz! Sora tendrá que evolucionar aun mas después de esto, sip, se derrumbo por un par de horas por lo de Kai, pero como veras, ni ella ni el están dispuestos a perder tiempo!! Asi que, en medio de la tragedia, ambos serán felices

A Andromeda no Sainto: Mil gracias por tu rev!!y bueno, a Leon ya lo hice sufrir un poco, y solo te puedo decir, que tomes tu cajita de kleenex… estamos en contacto!!


	6. ¿No lo vez?

Era un dia soleado, ¡¡las ruinas Griegas eran realmente hermosas!! El vuelo había sido ligeramente corto, en avión, tenían toda la comodidad habida, asi que al primer lugar que se les ocurrió ir, era Grecia, Sora vestia algo parecido a las túnicas griegas, con unas hermosas sandalias entrelazadas en sus pies, por su parte, Kai vestia una camisa blanca que deslumbraba al sol

-¡Mira!

Justo enfrente de ellos, el Partenon se imponía, justo cuando Sora volteo a ver a Kai, un hermoso atardecer apareció frente a ellos, repentinamente, Kai abrazo a Sora por la espalda

-Pareces una diosa griega…

Sora se sonrojo…Kai  le susurraba al oído hermosas palabras de amor… tanto asi, que Sora se dio la vuelta y beso tiernamente a Kai…

-Regresemos al hotel

Dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente, Kai asintió, ya en el hotel, Sora se disponía a cambiarse, cuando repentinamente Kai la detuvo

-Deja que lo haga yo…

Sora se sonrojo y asintió, su ahora esposo, ajusto las luces para quedar semi oscura la habitación y ahí, en Grecia, supo lo que era amar y ser amado, el arte de la seducción que Kai le enseño esa noche estrellada… continuaron con su viaje a Egipto, montados en un camello, Sora y Kai recorrieron toda la rivera del Rio Nilo, en el crucero, hubo una fiesta de disfraces, la sensación la provocaron Sora y Kai al momento de salir con los disfraces de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio respectivamente, ella lucia como una verdadera reina y el, como un conquistador romano… ahí, sentados en unos comodos cojines, Kai y Sora permanecieron hasta el amanecer, tomando champagne… el viaje continuo, hasta llegar a Abu Dhabi, específicamente a Dubai… donde, vestida como odalisca y árabe respectivamente, visitaron el edificio mas lujoso de toda Arabia… las interminables noches de pasión que ambos pasaron, no se comparaban con nada y la habitación (que mas bien era suite) les brindaba todas las comodidades habidas y por haber, por lo cual, ni Sora ni Kai extrañaban estar bajo el caluroso clima desertico de Abu Dhabi, mas sin embargo, hicieron amistad con un empresario Arabe, el cual tenia una hija de la misma edad de Sora y ambas hicieron una muy buena amistad, asi mismo, Kai se hizo amigo de aquel árabe, una noche, en el que Sherezade y Sora habían salido a ver el famoso Belly dance, Kai le conto a Rassim la historia de su vida y el motivo por el cual se encontraban de viaje

-No tienes de que preocuparte amigo, si Sora llega a necesitar nuestra ayuda, ahí estaremos, se ha hecho muy amiga de mi Sherezade no te preocupes por ello, no dejaremos a Sora desamparada…

Kai agradeció el gesto, finalmente, después de algunos días, Sora y Kai se despidieron de Dubai, para continua su viaje hacia la India,  a Madhya Pradesh, en la cual, vestida como hindu, observaron las hermosas esculturas de buda esculpidas en la roca, posteriormente viajaron a Karnātaka, en el cual tuvieron la oportunidad de comprar ropa de buena calidad y admirar nuevamente esculturas sajnies… todas ellas esculpidas en roca… los cafes al aire libre, invitaban a quedarse embelesados observando a los músicos que paseaban por las calles… justo ahí, en una pequeña tienda, Sora se detuvo...

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-Si… mira…

Sora llevaba un pequeño diccionario hindu…

-Ese libro es de literatura hindu… ¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

Kai miro hacia el aparador, en el interior de la tienda, se lograban ver varios artículos para el turismo, entre ellos, un libro con letras doradas, se encontraba escrito en hindu, pero le había llamado la atención… en la portada se llegaba distinguir la figura de un hombre y una mujer, sin pensarlo, Kai entro en la tienda y compro el libro…

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que trata?

Sora le miro sosprendida y con curiosidad, el chico hizo lo mismo, sonrio

-Lo sabras cuando lleguemos al hotel…

Y continuaron realizando compras, ya llegada la noche, Kai y Sora por fin llegaron a su hotel, el cual era una hermosa replica de un palacio Hindu, Sora se desplomo en la cama

-¡Que dia!

Tomo un breve descanso mientras Kai se disponía a cambiarse de ropa y descansar…

-¿Qué dice la portada del libro?

Kai no respondió… Sora se incorporo y tomo en libro entre sus manos…

-¿Kai?

-Dime, amor…

La voz de Kai llego a los oídos de Sora, haciendo que en el cuerpo de la chica se levantara un escalofrio de la cabeza a los pies, había notado que su esposo se encontraba abrazandola y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído…

-¿Este libro…?

-¿Quieres saber lo que dice ese libro?

Kai volvió a susurrarle a Sora nuevamente al oído

-¡Si! En el diccionario decia que ese libro es de literatura hindú…

Cuando Sora se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a su esposo, el color subió tan rápido como un rayo… Kai solo vestia un pantalón de manta, semitransparente…. Dejando ver los atributos físicos de su ahora esposo a través de esa tela blanca…

-Aquí dice: "KAMASUTRA"

Nuevamente le susurro al ido, Sora, Al oir esas palabras, se sonrojo aun mas

-¿Ka… Kamasutra? ¿Quieres decir…?

-Si… la verdad es que nunca pensé que te animarias a comprar o a querer ese libro…

Repentinamente, la temperatura para Sora, aumentó en su cuerpo… Kai mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, provocando que se le escapara un pequeño, pero perceptible gemido… las manos del chico recorrieron el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, ambos se tumbaron en el piso, en donde se hallaban varios cojines… lentamente la acomodo en una hermosa alfombra tejida a mano…

-Te enseñare todo lo que se de ese libro…

Sora se sonrojo… le encantaba, amaba a ese hombre, no solo por su físico, también por su alma… lo amaba y nunca se arrepintió en haberle dado el sí ese dia en aquella iglesia… solo resta decir, que en los siguientes 3 dias, ni Sora ni Kai salieron de su habitación, ambos se disfrutaron al máximo… al salir de la India, el amor que ambos se tenían, se había reforzado aun mas…  continuaron su viaje y llegaron a las hermosa y mistica China… recorrieron la Ciudad Prohibida y ambos vistieron ropas chinas, ella, un hermoso conjunto en color rosa y el, uno en color negro, recorrieron la Gran Muralla, después de eso, continuaron su viaje por Rusia, sin embargo, en las frias tierras del Norte, la salud de Kai comenzó a manifestar los avances de su enfermedad…

-Por favor Kai, solo quedate esta noche en el hospital, necesitamos que te vea el medico

-No… no hay tiempo… que perder, Sora… vayamos a Japon…

-Kai…

-Sora..

El chico sonrio… abrazo a la joven y beso el rostro de ella como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado para el, minutos mas tarde, el medico hacia su aparición

-Ha avanzado, lo único que podemos hacer es disminuir el dolor

-No importa, solo digame que medicamentos debo tomar, se lo que seguirá, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, lamentándome…

-Esta bien, le hare su receta y se dara de alta el dia de hoy…

-¡Gracias Doctor!

Asi, aquella pareja llego hasta Japon, a la casa de los padres de Sora, los Naegino quedaron sorprendidos al verlos ahí, mas comprendieron, al escuchar tanto a Sora como a Kai, la gravedad de la enfermedad de este ultimo… se hospedaron en casa de ellos y, por un par de meses, Kai y Sora vivieron los días mas intensos de sus vidas… disfrutaron del Tanabata, recorrieron todo Japon, desde el Hokkaido hasta Okinawa, cada dia que vivian lo hacían intensamente, hasta aquel dia que marcaria la vida de ambos para siempre…

Caminaban por las transitadas calles de Shibuya, cuando repentinamente Sora tuvo un mareo

-¿Estas bien?

Kai la miro preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?

-No… no es nada, ya paso… solo un mareo…

Tomaron asiento por unos minutos y continuaron el paseo, sin embargo, al llegar a una tienda, los ojos de Sora brillaron al ver unos chocolates en forma de estrellas, Kai sonrio, sabia que a su amada esposa le encantaban los chocolates, sin embargo, la reacción de ella había sido mas de lo acostumbrado…

-¡Chocolate!

Sora mordisqueaba un pedacito de la estrella, llegaron a la casa de los padres de ella y se dispusieron a cenar, los días pasaron y ocasionalmente Sora se sentía algo mareada… mas aun, se preocupaba porque desde hacia casi dos meses, sus ciclos habían desaparecido… y todo eso le preocupaba

-Ya hice una cita con la Doctora Hikaru, mañana temprano te espera

Sora abrió los ojos ¿Es que acaso seria posible? Ya en la noche, al momento de dormir, Sora tomo asiento en la cama, Kai se acerco a ella

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ya hizo mi madre una cita con el medico mañana

-Me parece bien, no quiero que te enfermes

Sora le miro

-¿Y si no es enfermedad?

-Sora ¿te refieres a si…?

Sora asintió

-Que daría yo porque asi fuera…

Kai suspiro

-Eso lo sabremos mañana, por el momento, descancemos…

Abrazo a Sora con todo su cariño y ternura, ella sonrio y ambos se dispusieron a dormir… al dia siguiente, la Doctora ya le había pedido algunos exámenes de laboratorio, mismos que al dia siguiente se hizo, regresando con la Doctora al tener los resultados en un pequeño sobre blanco cerrado…

Las manos le temblaban ¿Y si era…? Si fuera asi, solo si fuera cierto, ella seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo por segunda ocasión, la primera, fue al casarse con Kai, pero esto no tenia comparación… la Doctora la recibió y en cuanto leyó los resultados le dio su diagnostico a Sora, quien, al ver el rostro de la Doctora, lo único que pudo hacer fue no hacer preguntas

-Sora, felicidades, vas a ser madre…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Hola!! Después de tanto tiempo, he regresado!! Bueno he de decirles que realmente me cuesta trabajo escribir, y no es por la inspiración, es debido a que, cuando me siento en la omputadora a escribir, todo lo que pienso para mi fic, se desvanece… por eso, pero bueno, contra viento y marea, aquí estoy de vuelta!!

 A Marie: Mil, mil raicas por la dirección!! No tienes ni idea de los feliz que me hiciste al enviarme esa dirección!! Mil gracias!! Y otras mil mas por tu review!! Que bueno que e este gustando, ojala te guste este capi también!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Sip, tal vez si soy una asesina!! Je je pero Kai vivirá al lado de Sora cosas que nunca pensó vivir con nadie mas… además, esta ESA sorpresa aun… ojala e guste este capi también!!

A May Chiba: Hola! Bueno, dejame decirte que sip, es probable que sip, pero temporalmente, Leon hara su vida y no quiere decir esto que con otra chica… pero bueno, aun falta mas… ojala te guse este capi!!

A Alexandra Dragonflame: Hi! Yes Poor Leon, but I think Leon and Sora will be your story too!! Sora i pregnant!! How Leon take this?? Well, thanks for your review!! Im sorry my english is bad! :p I hope do you like this chapter!!

A Zedka: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! Bueno como dije antes, primero veremos lo que pasa entre Kai y Sora, Leon entrara después… recuerda que Kai tiene cáncer asi que… bueno... Ya no sigo mas, si no, terminare por contar todo aquí.. :p seguimos en contacto y ojala te guste este capí!!


	7. Ojos Misticos

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos

-¿En… en serio?

-Si!

La Doctora sonrio

-Desde este momento debes de cuidarte mucho para que ese bebe crezca fuerte y sano…

Sora no lo podía creer ¡Un bebe! Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Sucede algo?

Su madre se preocupo

-No, es solo… es solo que… ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!

La madre de Sora la estrecho entre sus brazos

-¡Felicidades Sora! Solamente quiero decirte que ames a ese hijo tuyo y de Kai con toda tu alma

Sora sonrio, acaricio su vientre, ahí, latia el amor que Kai y ella se profesaban… una vez llegaron al departamento, la noticia no pudo ser contenida…

-¿¡Un hijo!?

Sora asintio

-¡Me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo!

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, pero apasionado beso… los padres de Sora veian la escena emocionados ¡Serian abuelos!

Mientras tanto, en Francia, un joven peligris tomaba merecidas vacaciones… desde que se había enterado de la boda y había acudido, pensó que todo lo tenia perdido… momentáneamente, esas vacaciones le harian bien, regresaría a su tierra natal y pondría sus ideas en orden, tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo le tenían confundido, en parte, se encontraba feliz al saber que Sora ya había encontrado la felicidad, sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro se le borraba cada vez que recordaba a Sora dándole el si a Kai… no es que lo odiara… pero nunca pensó que la ceguera que tuvo cuando fueron pareja en el escenario Kaleido, le hiciera ver ahora su  negra suerte: Sora ya estaba felizmente casada y de él, ya no se acordaba… duro, pero era la realidad, el haber salido con aquella chica un par de veces, le costo su felicidad… por otro lado, sabia perfectamente que la salud de Kai no era buena, tampoco le deseaba la muerte, mas sin embargo, se preocupaba por Sora, si lograba tener descendencia con Kai y este empeoraba, Sora quedaría sola y eso a Leon, no le gustaba nada…

Volvio a leer aquella sección de espectáculos de hacia unos meses… en ella podía verse los rostros de Kai y Sora felices al momento de salir de la iglesia…

Se había dado cuenta que la amaba, que en verdad la amaba y que lucharía por ella… respetaba la felicidad de Sora en estos momentos, pero no soportaría ver a Sora derramar una lagrima mas de sufrimiento…  
Se maldijo asi mismo…

Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente, mientras que el abdomen de Sora comenzaba a mostrar aquel ser vivo, Kai acudia a las citas medicas que le habían arreglado entre los padre de Sora y ella, tenia una razón poderosa para seguir con vida, al menos, como decía él, para ver a su hijo nacer…

Hasta que finalmente, en el mes de Agosto, Sora Naegino había traido al mundo a un hermoso varon, el cual llevaba por nombre Akira, la llegada del nuevo integrante de la nueva familia, había traido felicidad tanto a Sora como a Kai, sin embargo, esa felicidad no duro demasiado, los estragos de la enfermedad en Kai, comenzaron a hacerse mas notables, la quimioterapia y radioterapia que recibia ya no le era efectiva… y cada vez eran mas seguidos los malestares… justo cuando Akira tenia ya los 3 meses, una tarde fría de noviembre, el esposo de Sora fue internado en el mejor centro de cancerología que había en Japon… la palidez en su rostro fue aun mas notable, la debilidad aumento a tal grado que ya no podía ponerse en pie por si solo, el hambre ya no era importante para él: todo lo que comia, era devuelto casi al instante, los ojos comenzaron a hundirse aun mas, hasta que…

-¿Abuelos?

Kai miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, Sora miro a los padres del joven desconcertada

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Sora, quiero que conozcas a mis abuelos

Kai continuaba señalando hacia la ventana

-Estan aquí… dicen que no debes preocuparte por mi, estare bien…

La madre de Kai, que le miraba a un lado de la cama, solto en llanto, el padre del chico la abrazo consoladoramente

-¡Si Sora! Mis abuelos están aquí y dicen que son muy felices al ver a su nieto…

Sora simplemente lo abrazo…

-Dile a tus abuelos que pueden ir en paz…

A Sora se le cortaba la voz de escuchar a Kai decir todas esas cosas… ¿Familiares fallecidos? El medico le había explicado que probablemente ese seria el comienzo del camino hacia el mas alla que Kai tenia que recorrer…

Esta vez, Sora no contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas, si bien, ambas familias le apoyaban en todo, asi también como con el cuidado de Akira… el pequeño Akira, probablemente no conocería a su padre en persona mas que en fotografía…

Frente a su esposo y ambas familias, Sora demostraba una gran fortaleza… pero a solas, Sora se derrumbaba por completo… aquella chica fuerte lloraba por la angustia, la tristeza y desesperación de no poder hacer nada por amado esposo… porque la vida se le iba de las manos como el agua y ni ella ni nadie podía hacer absolutamente nada… tenia en un retrato la foto de él y ella el dia de su boda: un chico alegre, feliz, con ganas de vivir lo que viniera, con ganas de amarla…

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Sora volvió a derramar varias lagrimas más…. Lloraba amargamente, su esposo, el padre de su hermoso hijo, se iria a un lugar en el cual ella ya no lo podría ver, no lo podría tocar… no podría escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído su nombre cada noche… recordaba esas apasionadas noches en Arabia…

-Ojala pudiera dar mi vida en lugar de la suya…

Cada noche, a solas, era lo mismo… mientras tanto, mientras tanto, en E.U.  Mei, Mia, Ana, Rozetta y Marion tomaban en primer vuelo hacia Tokyo que habían encontrado, sabían de la boda tan repentina y habían ido, habían estado con Sora compartiendo su felicidad… ahora, Sora tenia un hermoso niño y su esposo se deterioraba con un cáncer que prácticamente era incurable a esas alturas…

Finalmente y después de un viaje algo cansado, llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita… era un dia muy lluvioso y tuvieron que esperar por largo rato un taxi

-¿Por qué no hay ni un solo taxi?

Mei miraba a todos lados desesperada

-Tranquila Mei, se que no hemos visto a Sora casi en un año, pero tienes que ser paciente…

-Pero Marion, no envio ninguna postal…

-Recuerda que su luna de miel fue algo prolongada

Mia se sonrojo, pero luego su rostro cambio a la tristeza…

-Si, pero ahora él… esta enfermo…

-¡Chicas! ¡Hay que levantarle los animos a Sora!

Repentinamente Rozetta miro fijamente hacia un sitio

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué es lo que vez? ¿Qué sucede?

Mei miraba con curiosidad hacia donde veía Rozetta

-¡No puede ser!

Todas voltearon ante la indiscreción de Mei

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué viste?

-¿Qué paso?

-No es "que" sino "quien"…

Y todas voltearon su mirada hacia aquel lugar… un joven de ropas oscuras buscaba taxi tambien, aparentemente tenia prisa…

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Por Dios!

-¿Si es el?

-¡Es un descarado!

Mei avanzo hacia aquel joven y sin importar que los demás pasajeros y transeúntes miraran grito…

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí Leon Oswald?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el joven volteo… la gorra que llevaba puesta cayo… una larga cabellera plateada se dejo ver…

-¿Mei? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Primero contesta mi pregunta! ¿Qué haces tu aquí en Japon?

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo, lo mismo que tu…

Y sin decir nada mas, Leon logro conseguir un taxi, subió en él dejando a Mei en una enorme confusión mientras las demás chicas alcanzaban a Mei…

-¿Lo mismo que yo?

Nota de Lucy Oraki: ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada una sincera disculpa, no pude actualizar antes debido a que estos meses la inspiración se había ido de viaje! Je je y no me invitó!! Bueno, la verdad es que tuve algunos problemitas y también debido a eso, no tenia tiempo de actualizar… se que a veces suceden algunas cosas y pues hay que saber como enfrentarlas... a unos les cuesta mas trabajo que a otros y pues a mi me paso lo primero… estuve bajo mucho estrés y emocionalmente siempre estuve sensible y molesta por eso…también renconozco que cometi errores y que esos errores mios, provocaron en cierta forma que todo esto pasara… en pocas palabras, todo se me junto y pues he ahí el motivo por el cual me bloquee… si, a veces llueve sobre mojado y en otras ocasiones, todo lo que pasa nos hace ser mas fuertes o nos hace ser mas miedosos… he comenzado a enfrentar mis temores y reorganizar algunas cosas mas en mi… muchas cosas por las cuales a veces me sentía molesta he descubierto que habían sido cosas sin sentido… no les miento, guarde rencores casi todo un año, a muchas personas… espero realmente poder dejar ese odio atrás, porque la única que se hace daño, soy yo… ahora ya termino una etapa mas y comienza otra… me estoy preparando para mi examen profesional, espero poder presentarlo en los siguientes meses ¡Deseenme buena suerte!

A Zedka: Hola! Pues sip, Kai se va a morir… mil gracias por tus porras!! Después de mi bloqueo, el cap que leiste arriba fue lo que salió!! Ojala te haya gustado!! Y bueno, ¡¡fue varon! ¡fue varon! Je je y ahora si, Leon ¿A que habrá ido a Japon? OoO je je eso descúbrelo en el siguiente capi!! Besos y tu también cuidate!! No salió tu mail… el mio es: hikaru(guion bajo)oraki(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com  ¡Vuelve a pasarme tu mail por favor!!

A Annita kiouyama 21: ¡Hola! Pues bien, aquí esta el capi! Ojala te haya gustado!! Y la pregunta del millón (que creo que es algo obvia :p ) ¿A que habrá ido Leon a Japon? Je je bueno, seguimos en contacto!!

A Marie!: Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi! Bueno, este no es tan feliz… ojala te haya gustado!!  ¡Sora tuvo un varon!! Y ya sabes, que cuentas conmigo!! ¡Saludos!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Hola! Sip… bueno, es un angst (eso trato que sea :p) te cuidas y seguimos en contacto!!


	8. Se fue

Era un dia lluvioso… y Leon Oswald comenzaba a preocuparse de sobremanera, no sabia ni por donde comenzar ¿Hospitales? Probablemente, el haber visto a Mei en el aeropuerto y a las amigas de Sora, le hacia entender que algo no estaba bien… miro hacia el cielo ¿Cómo estará Sora?

Trato de tomar un leve descanso, aquella lluvia no le ayudaba mucho, asi que, dispuesto a todo, se puso la gabardina mas gruesa que tuvo y salió, no sabia bien a donde, pero salió del hotel, sabia, por Sora, que los padres de ella vivian en Tokyo, seria algo difícil porque era una ciudad bastante grande, miro un papel arrugado que guardaba aun con el, en el cual se leia el domicilio de cierta pelirrosa

-¿Sera la misma?

Miro a ambos lados de la calle, un taxi se encontraba enfrente de él, sin decir mas, subió al taxi y le entrego el papel.

Mientras tanto, Mei y compañía también se habían instalado en un hotel, la chica peliazul, hacia todos los arreglos para ir a ver a Sora

-¿Bueno Familia Naegino? Si, soy Mei Wong ¿Se encuentra Sora en…?

Mei ya no pudo continuar la frase…

-Vamos inmediatamente para alla…

Tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir, colgó rápidamente, todas vieron la seriedad en el rostro de la chica

-¿Sucede algo Mei?

Rozetta miraba a Mei preocupada, hubo un silencio sepulcral

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, Kyo se encuentra en estado de coma…

-¡Vamos!

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, todas tomaron sus abrigos y tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron, al igual que Leon, le entregaron el papel al taxista, perdiéndose en el rio de automóviles que circulaban

Al llegar al hospital rápidamente las chicas se reunieron con Sora

-¡Amiga!

El abrazo grupal dio paso a varias lagrimas, en parte de alegría al saber que sus mejores amigas, estaban ahí, para apoyarla en los momentos mas difíciles… pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza… porque la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, se iba y ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo

-Esta en estado de coma

Sora se seco las lagrimas

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que esperar… Akira… aun es muy pequeño para comprender lo que sucede, asi que…

Varias lagrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de la joven

-Ayudenme a… ayúdenme a que el recuerdo de su padre, este siempre vivo en él…

Todas abrazaron a Sora para consolarla, sin embargo, tan grande era su dolor, que ni todo el oro del mundo bastaría para curarlo…

-Ire a verlo… yo… las tengo que dejar…

Sora desapareció en un largo pasillo…

-La esta pasando realmente mal…

-¡Hay que animar a Sora y darle nuestro apoyo!

-¡Si!

Todas se quedaron en la sala de espera… mientras tanto, Leon llegaba a la dirección que le había dado al taxista, rezando para que esa aun fuera la casa de Sora, llamo a la puerta, pasaron algunos minutos mas y una vecina se percato de él…

-Disculpe ¿Busca a alguien?

-Si, busco a Sora Naegino

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy… un amigo de Sora…

-Lo siento mucho, pero nadie de la familia se encuentra, han ido al hospital… al parecer, el esposo de la señora Sora se ha puesto muy mal… si la ve por favor, dígale que si se le ofrece algo, que no dude en avisar…

-Disculpe ¿tiene la dirección del hospital?

-Si, aquí esta…

Lo pensó y bastante… ¿ir al hospital y aparecerse ahí, como si nada? Si bien, Sora ya no sentía nada por él, pero… para él, aquel sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba… no lo dejaba en paz, asi que lo único que podía hacer por ella, era apoyarla… ¿si sentía amor por Sora? Si… ¿Si se sentía culpable por lo que año y medio atrás le había hecho? Si… definitivamente… el sentimiento por ella no había cambiado, al contrario, había aumentado… pero sabia perfectamente bien que no podía acercarse a ella con otro tipo de intenciones mas que como su amigo… y eso si Sora lo permitia… pero no, no iria al hospital por hoy… mañana si…

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Sora permanecia al lado de su esposo… tomandole la mano, el pequeño Akira ya había sido llevado con los vecinos… asi que no había problema, Sora se quedaría con él toda la noche…

Mientras tanto, Leon se dirigía al hospital, aquel niño se había quedado grabado en su mente…

_**Flashback**_

Leon le había agradecido a aquella vecina la información, se disponía a retirarse cuando vio a un hombre mayor con un niño en brazos…

-¡Que bueno que has llegado! ¿Cómo se encuentra Kai?

Leon miro a aquel hombre fijamente sin decir nada, aquel hombre no articulo palabra alguna y Leon comprendió el motivo por el cual no hablaba

-Mira, te presento a Leon, él es amigo de Sora, no hay problema, el ya sabe la situación-Miro a Leon-Le presento a Keiichi, mi esposo, aquel hombre se animo a hablar

-Kai se encuentra delicado de salud… y Sora nos ha pedido que cuidemos de Akira…

Aquella mujer miro al bebe con tristeza

-Tan pequeño y perderá a su padre… llevalo para la casa, nos encargaremos de este angelito, lo siento Leon, pero tenemos cosas que hacer…

Leon asintió, los planes habían cambiado: iria al hospital

_**Fin del flashback **_

Ya era la una de la mañana y todo el hospital se encontraba en una aparente calma… en el interior de la habitación apenas se lograba escuchar el ruido de las sirenas… Sora tomaba la mano de su esposo y la acariciaba, aparentemente, Kai había caído en estado de coma y sus horas eran contadas, los ojos de Sora se encontraban hinchados, había llorado tanto en silencio el sufrimiento de verlo a él, a su esposo, a la segunda persona que había amado tan intensamente, morir… la persona que lo conocía por completo, que le había dado la dicha de tener un hijo suyo, pero ella lo sabia, porque él se lo había dicho, le había advertido todo lo que sufriría a su lado, pero ella insistió… y no se arrepentía, si, sufria, pero lo había amado tan intensamente que ahora, realmente estaba dispuesta (a medias) el dejarlo ir… tenia que hacerlo, el tratar de retenerlo era imposible, porque cada persona cumple un ciclo en este mundo y, el ciclo de Kai, comenzaba a terminar…

-So… Sora…

Rapidamente reacciono, la mano de Kai se movia lentamente, lo miro fijamente

-¿¡Kai!?

Sora lo miro sorprendida ¡Habia salido del coma!

-Ra… rapi… do… no te…n go... mucho… ti… empo…

Kai tomo la mano de Sora débilmente

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Llamare a una enfermera!

Sora trato de tocar el interrumptor, pero Kai la detuvo

-No… no… yo… solo… quie…ro que… se…as fe…liz… te… amo… pe…ro quie… ro que… seas… feliz… vuel…vete a casar… pro..metemelo! es… mi… u…ulti…ma vo…lun…tad….

Por los ojos de Sora corrieron lagrimas

-¿Cómo me pides eso en estos momentos

Kai la miro suplicante

-Por… fa… vor…

Sora no tuvo mas remedio

-¡Lo prometo Kai, lo prometo! ¡Pero ya no te esfuerces!

-¡No… puedo… decir… adiós… sino… hasta luego… yo… adoro… a… Akira… cuida… de… él… y te amo Sora!

Y diciendo estas ultimas palabras, la mano de Kai cayo pesadamente en aquella cama, la tranquilidad en el rostro de Kai era inconfundible… una leve sonrisa se podía ver… al fin, su sufrimiento habia terminado

-¡No, Kai no por favor!

Sora tomo la mano de su esposo, aun seguia tibia, sin embargo, por mas que Sora tocara o besara esa mano, ya no le corresponderia… y si, le dolia, realmente le dolia dejarlo partir, pero no tenia opción, la muerte no es una opción, cuando llega, hay que enfrentarla con la mejor de las caras…

Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sora, la chica se derrumbo en la cama de hospital… a lo lejos, pudo escuchar el ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras que habían escuchado el timbre de la habitación… Sora solo pudo escuchar voces lejanas, distantes, el rostro de la chica se torno sombrio… sintió varias manos que la rodeaban… mas llanto, alguien la abrazo fuertemente, pero ella, ella ya se había desvanecido…

Cuando Sora despertó, se encontró en una cama de hospital

-¿Qué… que me paso?

Trato de incorporarse

-No puedes, Sora, procura descansar…

La voz de Rozetta la hizo reaccionar

-Te desmayaste por el cansancio…

Nuevamente, varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica… quiso ponerse de pie, pero fueron sus amigas quienes la tomaron de las manos y la ayudaron a bajar de aquella cama

-Vamos a tu casa Sora, tienes que descansar… piensa en Akira, la chica asintió… todos los preparativos para el funeral ya se habían puesto en marcha…

Nota de Lucy Oraki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chicas!!!!!!!!!!!! Siento mucho en verdad la tardanza!!!! (se ve que no cumplo mis promesas!!!! :s les pido una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que ahora me dejaron trabajando bastante!!!! XD lo que estoy haciendo para titularme, es bastante!!! XD y pues eso en parte, me bloquea para escribir y por otro lado que me obsesiono con terminarlo!!!!! Pero bueno, siempre hay que darse tiempo para todo, incluso para respirar!!!! ¡¡¡y aquí estoy!!! Mi descanso sabatico espero que termine el próximo año!!!!! Y espero que a mas tardar en enero o febrero, pueda presentar mi examen!!!!! Je je ya sere escritora de fics y medico!!!!!!! Bueno, las dejo con este capi! Triste, pero ojala que les haya lelgado al corazón!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zedka: ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza! Pero ya regrese con el capi 8! Ojala que te guste!!!! Y sip, bueno, Kai en este capi ya falleció… sigh, y bueno, como leiste, ahora es Leon quien tiene que hacer su parte ahí… mil gracias por tu correo!!!!! Mil gracias por tus porras!!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Era un dia nublado en Japn, la tormenta no haba parado en das y en varios puntos, se reportaban inundaciones y ah estaban, en aquel pequeo cementerio un reducido grupo de personas, todos con mirada triste y de preocupacin, varias sombrillas cubran el rostro de aquellas personas, pero de entre ellas, una pelirrosa miraba la lapida en silencio, vestida de negro, todas sus amigas hacan todo lo que podan por confortarla, todas le hacan compaa en silencio, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la chica finalmente habl

-Chicas podran. podran dejarme a solas con l un momento por favor?

Mei mir a a las dems y ellas asintieron

-Esta bien, te esperamos afuera

Y diciendo esto, Mei y compaa dieron media vuelta y salieron de aquel panten, sin darse cuenta que eran observadas a lo lejos, una vez que las chicas haban desaparecido, pasaron algunos segundos y Leon vio como Sora se derrumb ante la tumba de su fallecido esposo, sin siquiera prestar atencin a lo que sucedia a su alrededor, Sora comenz a llorar amargamente, ya no le importaba si la veian o no

-Te extrao tanto!

Y continuaba llorando

-Nuestro hijo.! l! Preguntar por su padre!

-Te amo tanto! No habr otra persona que pueda ocupar tu lugar!

-Yo te hice una promesa! Pero! No creo cumplirlar! Es tan difcil imposible!

-Por qu? Por qu tenias que convertirte en un angel? Me siento tan tan sola sin ti!

Sora apret sus puos con la tierra que aun permanecia fresca, las lagrimas se fundan con el agua de la lluvia, pero a la chica no le import, su dolor era tan grande, aquel hombre que haba jurado amarla y quererla hasta que la muerte los separara.

-Yo! Te extao! Te amar hasta que no pueda mas! Quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado! Te extrao tanto! Mi amor!

Leon al escuchar esto ltimo, sinti cierto malestar Realmente Sora ya no lo amaba? Habia logrado su difunto esposo que ella lo olvidara? Leon continu escuchando en silencio, le partia el corazn ver a Sora asi, pero al mismo tiempo senta celos del que haba sido esposo de Sora, lo haba conocido en vida y aunque lleg a pensar que Sora no estaba tan enamorada de Kyo como lo haba estado de l, haba cometido un grave error al pensar que Sora lo esperara de por vida. Un ruido lo sac de sus pensamientos, Sora sacaba de su dedo, el anillo que alguna vez su esposo le diera en seal de amor eterno, lo puso a la altura de la tumba, enjug las lagrimas y trat de hablar

-Prometo Kyo que cuidar de nuestro hijo, le brindar todo el cario del mundo y ser un nio que crezca con mucho amor!

Sora volvi a colocar el anillo en su dedo, completamente mojada, con los ojos rojos por el llanto y cansada, Sora trat de ponerse de pie pero acto seguido, termin por derrumbarse por completo en la tierra hmeda. Leon, que haba visto aquello, sali de su escondite y la tom entre sus brazos, mientras tanto, Mei, Rozetta y las dems chicas, seguan esperando a Sora afuera del panten

-Ya se ha tardado mucho

Rozetta miraba con preocupacin hacia el interior del panten

-Sora solo quiere tener privacidad, djala

Pero justo cuando cruzaba sus brazos y volvia a ver por quinta vez al interior del panten, vio una figura alta salir

-Leon?

Esta vez Mei miro en direccin a donde Rozetta miraba

-Leon! Que haces aqu!

Rozetta y Mei se acercaron al ver a Sora en los brazos del chico

-Sora! Qu le pas? Qu le hiciste!

Leon no dijo ni una sola palabra, se dirigi a los padres de la chica

-Se desmay cuando estaba ah adentro

Los padres de Sora la miraron preocupada

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital, arde en fiebre

Efectivamente, Sora se encontraba mal, sin escuchar a los reclamos de Mei y sin prestar a atencin a las miradas de sorpresa y reclamo de las amigas de la chica, Leon subi con los padres de Sora y se dirigieron a un hospital

Minutos mas tarde, el Dr. Ya haba revisado a Sora, quien se encontraba en la sala de urgencias aun

-Qu tiene nuestra hija Dr.?

El galeno mir a toda la comitiva que acompaaba a la chica

-Hay algn familiar de ella entre ustedes?

Los Naegino alzaron la mano

-Somos sus padres

El Dr. los mir

-Bien seores, su hija se encuentra dbil por el momento, al parecer, padece de una anemia leve y presenta fatiga Ha estado bajo mucha presin ltimamente?

Los padres de ella se miraron fijamente

-Su esposo falleci esta semana y hoy se enterr

-Cuanto lo siento seores, pero la seora Sora necesita descanso, vitaminas y un tratamiento para una infeccin respiratoria, por lo que vi, estuvo expuesta a la lluvia no es asi?

Los padres asintieron

-Se moj durante el entierro y termin por desmayarse.

-Es necesario que se quede aqu, le vigilaremos la fiebre y la infeccin Quin se va a quedar con ella hoy?

Mei, que estaba cerca y escuchaba, decidi ofrecerse

-Yo cuidare de ella

Leon la mir con cierto recelo y Mei lo mir molesta

-No dejar que daes a Sora de nuevo

Esas fueron las palabras que Mei le dedic a Leon en cuanto los padres de Sora fueron a verla

-Quin te hace pensar que he venido a hacerle dao?

Esta vez Mei lo mir con odio

-Jugaste con sus sentimientos! Le dijiste que la amabas! Y al final, terminaste por botarla como si fuera un trapo viejo!

Rozetta, que se haba acercado a Mei tom a la chica del brazo

-Es mejor que no le hagas caso, por el momento, es Sora quien nos preocupa

La peliazul asinti

-Tienes razn Rozetta, pero Leon viene aqu a ofrecer su ayuda cuando fue el primero en hacerle tanto dao a Sora claro, como ahora esta viuda.

-Yo no.

-No vengas con mentiras Leon! Tu solo usaste a Sora! No vengas con tonteras! Idiota!

-MeI!

Rozetta tom del brazo otra vez a la peliazul, ya que haba alzado un poco la voz y varios mdicos, enfermeras y pacientes veian la escena a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder

-Vamos a esperar a los padres de Sora

Y Rozetta se llev a Mei a la sala de espera de nuevo, dejando a Leon abrumado y totalmente mortificado por aquella hara todo lo posible por decirle a Sora que l haba cambiado, que no era el Leon de antes, que siempre la am, pero nunca supo como expresrselo mas bien, que nunca supo valorarla

Adentro, en el area donde se encontraba Sora, la chica apenas haba abierto los ojos, sus padres se encontraban a su lado

-Hija! Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien!

La madre de Sora tom la mano de su hija

-Estoy bien, mam! cof, cof!

-No hagas esfuerzos hija, creimos que te haba pasado algo peor cuando te vimos salir del cementerio desmayada! Gracias a que Leon se encontraba por ah, el te trajo en brazos!

Sora mir a su madre fijamente

-Leon?

El padre de Sora asinti

-Asi es hija, fue el quien te trajo aqu, nosotros los trajimos hasta este hospital

Sora no dijo absolutamente nada al escuchar el relato de sus padres

-Pero Qu esta haciendo Leon aqu?

Ambos padres se miraron, no saban cual era el motivo por el que aquel joven francs estaba ah

-No lo sabemos, solamente vimos como te sac del cementerio desmayada e hirviendo en fiebre

La madre de Sora la mir preocupada

-Estare bien cof cof

-Debes de cubrirte hija, la lluvia te hizo dao

-Lo hare pap

-Ahora que sabemos que te encuentras bien, te dejaremos descansar

Sus padres corrieron la cortina, si bien, la fiebre ya comenzaba a ceder, las molestias en su garganta y en su cuerpo comenzaban a ser mas visibles, el cansancio y el sueo la vencan, asi que decidi dormir, ya tendra tiempo de investigar el motivo por el cual Leon estaba en Japn. Por el momento, el dolor de perdida segua ah, sin mas personas que la observaran, Sora comenz a llorar, llorara todo lo que fuera posible, llorara hasta que no tuviera mas lagrimas

Las dems chicas, se retiraron al saber que Sora se encontraba bien, ellas cuidaran al pequeo en ausencia de su madre, solamente se qued en el hospital Mei, los padres de Sora decidieron ir a descansar, haba sido un dia muy agitado pero cierto peligirs se haba escapado de la vigilancia estricta de la chica, quien se encontraba en la sala de espera, Leon logr entrar hasta donde Sora dorma profundamente, corri la cortina y sin mas acarici la mano de la chica, tratando de no despertarla se veia tan hermosa dormida! Y sin mas reparos, Leon bes los aun calidos labios de Sora.

-Qu demonios crees que estas haciendo?

Una voz detrs suyo lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Notas de Lucy: Lo se, lo se! Debo una disculpa por el tiempo que no actualice! Y esta vez lo admito, merezco todos los jalones de oreja que me den! Pero tambien la inspiracin se fue de vacaciones (y esta vez por largo tiempo) la verdad es que estuve algo ocupada, mi pc se descompuso (tengo la nueva pero tambien se descompuso T_T solo quiero agradecer a quienes, a pesar del tiempo, siguen leyendo mis fics! Gracias!

A Andromeda no Seinto: Pues si, ahora si entra Leon al quite! Apenas hace unos das lei el ultimo capitulo y me estrujo bastante el corazn! Ojala que este capi te guste!

A sweetcarmen: Hola! Gracias por el comentario! Lo hice! Y aqu lo digo! Escuchen possibility por Lykke Li, me alegra que el otro capi te gustara! Fue un gusto para mi el hecho de que te haya llegado al corazn! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya amenazo con regresar mas seguido!


End file.
